Over You
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: -Sequel to 'Your Guardian Angel- 'Cause the day he thought he'd never get through, he got over it. ,,boyxboy love,,


**Disclaimer:** I don't Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to my story, **'Your Guardian Angel**'. This can be an independent fic though.

This is written in Fuji Syusuke's POV. This isn't a direct sequel so you might encounter some lines repeating from 'Your Guardian Angel'.

**xSakuraBlossom:** I dedicate this story to you. ^^

**Warning:** OOCness of characters but that's to be expected. ^^"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now that it's all said and done,_**

_**I can't believe you were the one**_

_**To build me up and tear me down,**_

_**Like an old abandoned house.**_

"I think we need some time apart, Syusuke."

I nodded then ran out of our apartment and into the streets, not caring about the rain. I went to the only person I know who can help me now.

Echizen Ryoma.

_**What you said when you left**_

_**Just left me cold and out of breath.**_

_**I fell too far, was in way too deep.**_

_**Guess I let you get the best of me.**_

"Syusuke, I think we should break up. I'm sorry."

I couldn't speak, too surprised to even utter a word. We just recently made up from our previous argument, why all of this suddenly? I just stared at him as he walked away though with one thought in my mind.

_Why?_

_**Well, I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

Even though he moved out of our apartment, I stayed with Echizen at his apartment with his permission, of course. I never saw it coming but it was so obvious.

_I noticed him being more distant to me day by day. Why didn't I see the signs?_

I cried myself to sleep that night, not knowing what to do.

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

"Fuji-sempai, you need to eat."

I looked up to see Echizen with a tray of food. He walked up to me and placed the tray at the end of the bed.

"Fuji-sempai, Tezuka-sempai broke up with you, right?" Echizen asked as he helped me sit up.

"Yes, he did. I don't know what to do now that he's gone. I'll be okay someday but not now." I replied as I grabbed the covers while looking down.

I heard Echizen sigh then moved my hands to the side before placed the tray on my lap. I looked up to see him by the door already.

"Eat. You need to get better."

He left the room after that. I stared at the tray of food on my lap before I started to eat quietly.

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better.**_

_Another sleepless night…_

I stood up then headed towards the bathroom. I finished my morning rituals before heading towards the small kitchen/dining room.

"Good morning, Fuji-sempai." I looked up to see Echizen eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Echizen." I smiled at the younger male before sitting down.

_**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

I stared at Echizen as he cleaned up the dishes and other utensils we used at dinner.

_He looks a lot like Kuni- I mean Tezuka._

"Sempai, is there a reason why you're looking at me?" Echizen asked, not once looking at me.

"Saa…" I said before heading towards the living room with a smile on my face.

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**_

_**I got over you.**_

I saw **him** again. **He** was at the café Echizen and I decided to work at, since I already left my apartment, deciding to stay at Echizen's instead.

"Fuji-sempai, we still have work." I heard Echizen mutter as he walked past me, snapping me out of my reverie.

I saw him take **his** order. I wore my usual smile again before continuing my work, making sure not to pass **him** on my way.

_**You took a hammer to these walls,**_

_**Dragged the memories down the hall,**_

_**Packed your bags and walked away.**_

_**There was nothing I could say.**_

"Fuji-sempai!"

I woke up with a start to see Echizen in front of me.

"Echizen, what are you-"

"You were having a nightmare and started screaming." Echizen cut me off.

"Can you tell me about it?" Echizen asked after a few moments of silence.

I nodded then told him what I dreamt about. It was the day Tezuka broke up with me.

_**And when you slammed the front door shut,**_

_**A lot of others opened up,**_

_**So did my eyes so I could see**_

_**That you never were the best for me.**_

One rainy night, I walked towards Echizen's room to see him awake.

"Fuji-sempai, is there some-" I cut him off with a quick kiss on his lips.

"Fuji-sempai, why did-" I placed a finger on his lips.

"I love you, Ryoma." I muttered, staring into his golden amber eyes. Those eyes of his that looked a lot like Tezuka's.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

One day, Ryoma decided to confront me about Tezuka. We talked about it for a long time, my guilt started to rise again.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I think we should break up."

As I heard those words leave my lips, it reminded me of the day Tezuka broke up with me.

_It was these exact words, other than the name, that left Tezuka's lips months ago but I'm not him._

"I feel guilty for using you as a replacement," I said, "I'm sorry."

I went to my room to pack up and leave.

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

While I was packing, I felt someone hug me from behind.

"The day you asked me if I would date you, I knew you still loved your ex-lover. I saw it in your eyes, Syusuke. You saw that person, not I, but I still said yes anyways. I only wanted you to be happy." I heard Ryoma- I mean Echizen mumble.

I stayed quiet for awhile. When I felt him about to turn around, I grabbed his wrist making him unable to do so.

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better.**_

"Why?" I muttered as tears pricked my eyes.

He faced me and looked at me. He wiped of my teas and simply said.

"I love you, idiot."

_**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

As those words left his lips, it felt as of time had stopped ticking.

_He loves me? Ryoma loves me?_

Not minding to correct myself in my mind for I was too shocked. My grip on his wrist loosened but he didn't pull away. I slumped to the ground, dragging him with me.

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**_

_**I got over you.**_

"Why?" I muttered.

"Huh?" I heard him mumble.

"Why do you love me?" I muttered as I looked at him in the eye, daring him to lie.

"You are Fuji Syusuke. There's nothing else I can say." He said.

I looked more deeply into his eyes, looking for any sign of lying or faking.

_There were none. He's telling the truth._

_**Well, I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

I felt tears prick my eyes again and I covered my face as I sobbed softly.

"Fuji-sempai, you can stay here if you want." I heard Ryoma say. I looked at him curiously.

"Just don't cry again, sempai." Ryoma wiped away my tears.

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

That action brought back memories. Before Tezuka and I got together until now, he was there on the sidelines.

_Ryoma was always there for me._

The sudden realization made me aware that I was already sitting on my bed and that he was about to leave.

_**Well, I never saw it coming.**_

_**I should've started running**_

_**A long, long time ago.**_

"Ryoma, wait." I muttered with my voice slightly hoarse from all the crying I did.

He stopped moving for a second before looking at me.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

I stood up shakily and slowly made my way to him, eyes never leaving the male before me.

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

I was now standing in front of him, a few inches separating us.

"Don't go." I whispered. A silence only responded to me.

"Please don't go." I whispered again before I slumped on the ground again, my legs and knees were weak.

_**I'm slowly getting closure.**_

_**I guess it's really over.**_

_**I'm finally getting better.**_

He sat in front me, eyes still shadowed. Another memory returned to me.

_When was the time he was never there for me?_

I hugged him tightly, as if he might disappear if I let him go.

_When Tezuka and I got together, he smiled. When we fought, Ryoma was there to comfort or help me. When we broke up, Ryoma was ready to pick up the pieces._

_**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

I felt something warm go down my cheek.

"I don't want you to cry anymore." I heard Ryoma say as I felt his hand wipe away my tears gently.

_Ryoma was always there to wipe away my tears, ready to bring a smile to my face._

_**Well I'm putting my heart back together,**_

_**'Cause I got over you.**_

_**Well I got over you.**_

_**I got over you.**_

_I love him._

I made him face me by lifting his chin with my finger. We saw each other, eye to eye. In his eyes, I saw it. There was love and warmth. It felt safe and thrilling to be in his arms and the only one in his gaze. I opened my mouth to say it.

"Say it when you're ready." Ryoma said as he placed a finger on my lips.

I gave him a smile. Not the ones I usually have but a true one. I saw him do the same.

_**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**_

_**I got over you.**_

That night, we slept on his bed. Just before he fell asleep, I whispered to his ear.

"Good night, Ryoma." I whispered.

"Good night, Syusuke." I heard him whisper.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I heard him whisper before I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I hope you liked the not-so-direct sequel of '**Your Guardian Angel**'!

**Pairing:** FujiRyo (Thrill Pair)

**Song and Artist:** Over You by Daughtry

Please Comment or Review!


End file.
